1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for textile printing by ink jet process, and more particularly to a method for textile printing by ink jet process, characterized by using specific, pretreated cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the printing of cloth such as woven or non-woven fabrics of various fibers or mix-spun fabric, various printing methods such as roller printing, screen printing, transfer printing, etc. have been so far employed, and further a method for textile printing by ink jet process has been proposed for certain uses.
These conventional, ordinary methods for textile printing require print plates and the preparation of these plates such as plate drums or screen plates are expensive or even in the transfer printing the preparation of plates for printing transfer paper is also expensive, so that the preparation does not pay from the viewpoint of cost, unless the plates are produced in a large quantity. Furthermore, the period of fashion of print cloth patterns is generally so short that the preparation of the plates at each occasion of change in fashion leads to a further cost increase, resulting in a failure to rapidly meet the fashion tendency, and this will lead to a high possibility of stockpiles of an enormous amount of out-of-date prints.
To overcome these disadvantages, textile printing by an ink jet process has been proposed. However, in the textile printing by ink jet process, a recording liquid (ink) of high viscosity such as the conventional printing paste cannot be employed, and in the case of printing woven fabrics, etc., the ink retainability of the surface of woven fabric is poor, and also owing to the presence of texture, the deposited ink is liable to spread, so that it is difficult to form a precise print pattern. Furthermore, even if fixing of the deposited dye is effected after the printing, neither distinguished levelling property nor high fixation efficiency of the dye on the surface of woven fabric has been obtained.